


Overdue Correspondence

by G_the_G



Series: Avengers University [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beardy Art Professor Steve Rogers, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Grad Student Darcy, everyone knows everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: Darcy finally hears from an old friend.





	Overdue Correspondence

From: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
To: Darcy Lewis  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Hey Darcy,

My dad gave me your e-mail a couple weeks ago. Said he ran into on campus at Avenger’s U. Sorry it took me so long to write. Been busy here in Toronto with a project that just seems to keep having issues multiplying left and right.

What have you been up to? We haven’t talked in, what, three years? Life is pretty much the same for me. How about you?

-Laura

 

From: Darcy Lewis  
To: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Boo Boo!!

I’m so glad to hear from you! Your dad did mention that you were up in Canada. You surviving the cold? And of course your problems are _multiplying_ , you’re working on cloning after all. Eh. Eh? Get it? Cloning. Multiplying.

My fantastic sense of humor aside, I’m doing fine. About halfway through my master’s now, so about to buckle up and focus down. Gotta convince my dream supervisor to work with me next week and am trying not to freak out about that. Other than that, up to my usual antics.

But fill me in on you. What all have you been up to? Kicked anyone’s ass lately?

Xoxo

Darcy

 

From: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
To: Darcy Lewis  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

I wish you had forgotten that nickname. Seriously. Between that and your terrible puns, I might just have to kick _your_ ass one of these days. But in answer to your question, yes, I’ve kicked others’ asses lately. Mostly this one guy Donald, he’s the leader of an MMA group on campus. Thinks he’s amazing. So amazing he named his group the Reavers. Who does that? So I challenged him to a no-holds-barred match. Yes, I hear your both supportive and cautious voice in my head already telling me it was a bad idea but you’re secretly excited about it. And yes, I did thoroughly kick his ass. All he got was one leg sweep in on me. And from me he got and two black eyes, a possible concussion, and I’m pretty sure a mild shoulder tear.

Research is fine. I was able to finish up my second master’s this year. (No shit from you on that. I’m a nerd and I know it.) I’ll use that to transition into an accelerated PhD program that I should finish up in the next couple years.

What are you planning to do after your degree? Joining the sad, sad world of adulthood?

-L

 

From: Darcy Lewis  
To: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Oh, Boo Boo. You know you love me. And if you ever expect me to forget that nickname, you are sadly mistaken. Why, to this day, I can still remember how I wish you truly had cleaned Ward's clock when he offered to kiss that boo boo on your lip better. Sigh. Wasted opportunities and all that.

As for the after school...I don’t even know. I’ve just been trying to make it through these last couple weeks. Pick a final research topic, get a supervisor, keep from embarrassing myself and finding an excuse to run away and join a commune. I hear there’s one up in Montana that is focusing on growing honey bees. I could do that. I’d reenact Jupiter Ascending and all would be good.

 

From: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
To: Darcy Lewis  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

It’s cold in Montana. Hellishly cold. Even colder than Toronto. You would not survive because you are in no way cold-blooded. Me on the other hand…

And why a commune? I could have sworn my dad would tell me if you were clearly on the edge of a nervous breakdown. But he seemed to think you were fine. So it must be something other than academic fear, since he picks up on that. I swear his enjoyment of undergrad stress is the only reason he keeps teaching when he hates people so much. But, I’m getting distracted. What’s up?

-L

 

From: Darcy Lewis  
To: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Why would something be up? Can’t I just want to go and cast off all my worldly possessions for no reason other than academic stress?

 

From: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
To: Darcy Lewis  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Fine. We’ll do this the hard way. Choose the answer that best describes your current situation.

  1. This isn’t the real Darcy, but a robot version who has taken her place
  2. You have once again ruined your entire sleep schedule and are making irrational decisions, like when you decided to try and go blonde and get bangs at the same time
  3. You’ve realized that politics is a horrible way to go and you should have stuck with the hard sciences like me
  4. It has to do with the male species who you’ve always made a dork of yourself over
  5. You once again signed yourself up for too many activities and obligations like that one time you were supposed to run the self-defense booth, the cotton-candy machine, and the ticket stall at the carnival in high school



I expect a full and truthful answer.

 

From: Darcy Lewis  
To: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Ugh. Sometimes I forget you know me. The winner this time is 4. Which, I guess is far better than the blonde thing. I really do not look good with badly bleached, bronze hair. Bangs, yes, bleaching, no.

Although, technically, not a boy. A man. My Art History professor. Who I’m being a complete dork over. And may have somewhat fondled...on accident?... more than once.

 

From: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
To: Darcy Lewis  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Wait. Is this professor Rogers who got my dad to guest lecture? And if so, please tell me about this art history professor. He must be something if he the old hermit over to your neck of the woods. Last time someone asked, his response was of the two word variety that made certain assumptions about their sex lives.

P.S. Please tell me the fondling was worth it.

 

 

From: Darcy Lewis  
To: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

The one and the same. But he’s flirty, attractive, and nice. And seriously, I may or may not have accidentally fondled him on two occasions now, so if I keep going at this rate, that commune is the best option for me.

P.S. Yes. His biceps and abs are amazing.

 

 

From: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
To: Darcy Lewis  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Boring. If you’re going to feel someone up, at least make it worth it.

 

 

From: Darcy Lewis  
To: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Well, as both times were in public, it’s probably a good thing is stayed G-rated. Or PG? I’m not sure. The rating system never makes sense to me. But, yeah. This whole trying not to be a fawning girl who takes niceness to be more than it is sucks. It’s just a whole bunch of crap I should not have brought onto myself when I’m trying to get my research and thesis plans squared away. So, can I revise my answer? It’s D with a dash of 5 and maybe 1? I can’t be sure. They probably would have implanted the real Darcy’s old memories in me, so I could be a robot. Who’s to say?

 

From: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
To: Darcy Lewis  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

I doubt a robot could manage to be this much a dork with quite so much angst. I vote it’s the real you.

 

From: Darcy Lewis  
To: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Thank you, your faith in me is always reassuring.

 

From: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
To: Darcy Lewis  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Any time. But you know I’m never good for advice. I was raised by a hermit. Which is why I’m about to change the topic. Not to make light of your romantic and academic crisis, but do you think you could do me a favor? I’ve been wanting to talk to Dr. Banner from your university about some of his research on cloned plants and their photosynthesis capabilities. I’ve tried calling and e-mailing him a set of questions, but he won’t answer. Think you could swing by and try to get him to answer some of them for me? I’d ask my dad, but you know his social skills. Especially when meeting new people.

 

From: Darcy Lewis  
To: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Sure, but it’ll probably have to wait a couple weeks. Until I’m done with attempting to convince my dream supervisor to boss me around next year. And until after I figure out if the commune is in my immediate future or not.

 

From: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
To: Darcy Lewis  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Okay. But I vote no on the commune. Especially if it involves nudity. Nudity, bees, and frigid cold aren’t the best of combinations. And I do not need a scientific experiment to prove it.

 

From: Darcy Lewis  
To: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
Subject: Catching Up                                                                                                                                                 

 

Your vote has been noted.


End file.
